


Shrouds of the Dragon and Monkey

by Kiiratam



Series: The Weissian Conspiracy [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: The cat came back, she wouldn't stay away.Takes place between Volumes 5 and 6. (My BMBLB fic index)





	Shrouds of the Dragon and Monkey

"Sun, you're so close. Almost there... Almost..."

  
He blew out a breath and forced the barbel up, finally straightening his arms. Yang caught it, and nestled it in place. She grinned down at him. "You've been spending too much time on making your abs look good, Sun. Your arms are getting noodly without me to push you."

  
"Hey, I didn't have a gym in Menagerie. Or anyone to spot me." Sun looked around for his water bottle. "I had to fall back on doing push-ups. I got **bored**."

  
"Yeah, but... " Yang curled the barbel a few times with just her Atlasian arm.

  
"Hey, using your new arm is cheating." Finding his water bottle at last (hiding under the bench), Sun took a long drink.

  
She laughed, swapped arms, and repeated her one-armed curls. "The new arm isn't actually any stronger, you know. It may be cutting edge, but it's still attached to me." Yang set the barbel back down in its cradle, and started loading more weights onto it. Sun's arms hurt just looking at it.

  
"Yeah, yeah, physics, whatever. Still cheating. " He looked around the Haven gym. "It's so weird being in here alone. I'm used to there being tons of people here."

  
Yang shrugged. "Classes still haven't started."

  
"I don't know if they're _going_ to start. " Sun started counting off on his fingers. "Lionheart's dead, a bunch of the teachers are on semi-permanent assignment, they're still cleaning up campus-"

  
"That was all your fault, Sun. We just trashed the ballroom."

  
"Anyway, with all that, I was actually thinking of heading back home."

  
"What, to Shade? What does your team think about that?"

  
"I haven't told them yet. They'll be fine with it. Remember, that's where NDGO is from." Sun bounded up from the bench, his wind back, and started loading the other side of the barbel for Yang's sets.

  
Yang laughed. "Oh, the cute girls you had a slap-fight with? Yeah, I bet they'll be _thrilled_ to spend more time with you." She paused, and added. "I think CFVY transferred down there after... after."

  
It probably wasn't best to let her linger on that. Sun said, "I mean, I won't say no to friendly faces. Or Coco."

  
"What, you don't think Coco is friendly?"

  
"Scary and dangerous, yes. Really, amazingly cool, also yes. 'Friendly' is not a word I'd use."

  
Yang smirked at him. "You're a little mouthy for her, Sun. Coco likes quiet people."

  
Sun rolled his eyes. "Then why would she like _you_? You're the mouthiest person I know. I mean, except for Nora, but she's more of a motormouth. _You're_ a backtalker."

  
"I'm the exception that proves the rule. Besides, everyone likes me."

  
He had to admit she had a point. Even Cardin had liked Yang (even if the feeling absolutely wasn't mutual). But Neptune had mentioned something. .."What about everyone at that nightclub you trashed?"

  
"I didn't have to trash it a second time, did I? They liked me more than they had." Yang put her hands behind her head, grinning at him.

  
Sun didn't really bother stopping himself, just glanced downwards at Yang's chest. She didn't wear low-cut tops because she was shy. Yup, still impressive. He looked back up at her face. "So were you going to work out, or just show off?"

  
She sat down on the bench and dusted her hands. "Both?"

  
Belatedly, Sun remembered the _other_ reason he was here. "Hey, Ruby mentioned something about there being new horror movies out. Uhhh, _The Ten Thousand Teeth Tomb, Shotgunsaw Massacre VII: White Wedding_ and _It_ _Must Be Bunnies_. I think the last one is hellspawned hares? You interested in any of those?"

  
"Didn't peg you as a horror fan, Sun."

  
"I'm mostly in it for the stunts. You remember the 'Atlas cop fights through forty stories of criminals' movies? The same choreographer branched into ghoul movies, and she just makes everything look **so cool**. And there's a lot of overlap between dungeon-crawlers and haunted house flicks."

  
She nodded. Good, she'd bought it. It's not like Sun was actually lying. Weiss just told him to get Yang to go, however he could, and in this case, telling the truth worked just fine. "So you're pulling for _Ten Thousand Teeth Tomb_?"

  
"The tagline is 'Another one bites the dust'! C'mon, that's great! It's probably a bit heavier on action than horror, but it should be fun. And Ruby said she was interested. Something about getting ideas for F&F?"

  
"Trust me, she doesn't need the help. Just the three of us?" Yang laid back and grabbed onto the barbel.

  
Sun pulled out his scroll. "Hold on, I'll make Ruby ask everyone else. And we can get started on this truck-lifting operation you've got going on. After I get the grav-gloves."

  
"You're killing me, Sun. I'm just trying to work out, and my spotter's a lazy Vacuo tan-farmer."

  
"Yeah, yeah, safety first." Sun dashed off a message to Ruby. <She's in for 10K Teeth.>

  
<Great! Weiss will talk Blake into it.>

  
Sun rolled up his scroll and passed it to his tail, and put on the Gravity-Dust-infused gloves that were hanging off the side of the bench. His hands poised to catch the barbel, he nodded at Yang. "Whenever you're ready, you tractor-pulling Vale hick."

  
She just rolled her eyes at him and started her set.


End file.
